Life at PCA
by jujusites
Summary: What happens when Casey tries to keep that she is going away to a boarding school. All main Characters from the shows are in this story. Casey, Chase, Derek, and Zoey are main of this story.


_Life at PCA_

_Chapter 1: The Plan._

_A/N: Any Ideas Let me know_

_I don't own Zoey 101 or Life with Derek_

_Or the characters, except for ones I created._

"Derek!" Casey yelled as usual, Derek always seemed to have a way to get Casey mad. Derek enjoyed getting Casey mad, over little things. "What do you want." Derek asked. "Where, did you put my backpack, I left it on the table and it isn't here." Casey said. "Did you check the bathe tub" Derek said smirking. "Ugghh!" Casey grunted and stormed off. Casey wasn't sure why Derek had to make her life a living hell but she has had it and was ready to move away to a boarding school in California. Called Pacific Cost Academy that way she can be far away from Derek. Casey had already submitted her app and was going to be given a scholarship to go there for free based on her grades. Casey had told her parents and told them her plan. She had tried to keep this away from Derek but somehow he found out yet she didn't know it yet but Derek was going to be going too, he had saved up some money he was planning on using to get new equipment for his band. So he had thousands saved, they denied him at first but seeing as the school needed the money and he had enough to pay for most of his education they allowed him to join. Now all he is waiting for is for Casey to go. "Hey, sis when are you leaving to go to that new school so I can use your room as a band room?" Derek asked Casey. "I haven't told you about that how did you know?" Casey asked Derek. "Do you really need to ask I know everything that goes on around here." Derek said. "Mom! George! Derek is ruining my life!" Casey screamed. "Oh, Casey I am sure he isn't ruining your life, what happened this time?" Nora asked Casey. "He knew about PCA and is already making plans on what to do with my room." Casey said. "He isn't going to do anything to that room, right Derek" George asked. "Right" Derek said. "But, I have a surprise for everyone once Casey leaves" Derek said under his breathe. Derek knew his plan was risky but he was sure going to have a lot of fun with his plan. He already had everything planned he knew where he can get a plane ticket at a moment's notice. Derek was surprised that Casey was actually going to leave everything because of him but he wanted to continue to bug her as much as possible no matter how much work he had to do to stay at PCA. He wouldn't be like all the rest of those rich snotty kids but technically he would be foreign and so would Casey. The school doesn't have that many foreign people but the ones they do have come from around North America. Most of the students families live in state. But it would be perfectly okay if they didn't live in the country as long as they had a way to contact family if there was an emergency like a huge earthquake.

_Dinner time_

"So tomorrow I will be leaving for PCA" Casey said "what you are leaving us?" Lizzie asked trying not to cry. "Yes, sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I had to try and keep this away from Derek but that didn't work so I leave tomorrow." Casey said. "Well, good for you Casey. Now I can turn your room into a game room" Edwin said "No one will do anything with her room!" George said. "Fine, but don't be surprised if I am leaving to a school also I found one willing to take me." Derek said. "It better not be PCA, Derek! You always ruin my life." Casey said "Why would I want to go to such a lame school like that." Derek said. "Fine, but if you show up I am going to ask for you to be expelled." Casey said. "Stop, snickering Edwin!" Derek said. "Yes, almighty Derek I will do what you say." Said Edwin. Lizzie and Marty start to laugh at what Edwin just said. "Why, are you laughing?" Derek asked. "Because you are acting like everyone has to do what you say." Casey answered for them.

_To be continued. _

_**A/N: **_**So, I have started another fanfic as you can see. I made a few small edits to Drake on Tour, basically fixing the disclaimer and the chapter title. **


End file.
